Clueless
by RikusChika778
Summary: Zack is a first class SOLDIER with feelings towards Cloud his best friend. Problem is Clouds other best friend Cade is in his way from getting what he wants. The other problem Zack is having is getting Cloud to see that he likes him more than as a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Clueless

RikusChika778: Okay I've been waiting to attempt this story that I've had in mind for awhile, but I'm curious to see how it turns out. Enjoy the new story!

Disclaimer: I own nobody except my sexy made up character Cade.

* * *

"Hey Cloud you ready for the exams coming up?" A young boy with brown tasseled hair and green eyes asked as he and the blonde went down the flight of stairs in the ShinRa electric power company building.

"No my heads gonna explode with everything I keep trying study. What about you, ready to die in the battlefield?" Cloud asked when his friend sent him a glare his direction.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" The brunette challenged Cloud.

"Oh, nothing, Cade, except you're bound to be killed." Cloud sped up his walk into the lunch cafeteria with Cade running to catch him. As both of them got into the lunch line Cloud wasn't looking as they ran but he ended up bumping into someone. "Oof!"

"I'm sorry." The man Cloud had ran into turned to reveal himself as the legendary general himself, Sephiroth. Clouds eyes widened when he realized that was who he ran into him, he quickly scrambled to his feet and immediately started apologizing. "Why are you apologizing? There was no harm done to anyone or anything, Cadet Strife."

"Except his perfectly round ass, which we all know is important." Cade intercepted receiving two death glares from a blonde and silver haired man.

"Cadet Harrison?" Sephiroth asked as Cade on instinct saluted.

"General!"

"Shut up!" Sephiroth yelled in his face as the line moved up and Sephiroth allowed Cloud to get in front of him. "Cadet Strife, you haven't happened to see my dimwitted partner have you."

"Zack?" Both asked.

"Yes, he has a whole desk full of paper work on his desk that wasn't even done yesterday." Cloud and Cade shook their heads as they got their food. It was normal Zack totally ditched on work, but then again who wouldn't do that to spend five hours filling out forms and looking for recruits. Ding! Ding! Ding! Zack you guessed it. "I'm tempted to hot glue him to the seat one day and make him watch that dreaded show that he's scared of."

"The care bears." Cloud and Cade answered opening the door to the outside ground.

"I guess that's what it's called. Anyways if you happen to see Zackary do me a favor and tell him to see me in my office." Both cadets nodded and Sephiroth retreated back to his cave in Shinra.

"That, Zack, always is skipping out on something. He knows he has to do it sooner or later, so he should just get it over with." Cloud scolded placing his food on the picnic table and sitting down. Cade sat on the ground out of randomness and dug in. "I wonder where the fool really is." Cloud stared off.

"That's only for him to know and us _not _to find out. Are you gonna eat your fish, Cloud?" Cade asked pointing at the piece sitting untouched on the blonde's plate. Cloud never ate like that he only ate salad and drank water. And you wonder why he has a girly appearance, but hey the guys at Shinra liked it plus they got to go anywhere in the facility when he use his look. Cloud shook his head and gave the try to Cade. "I love you!"

Once both cadets were finished they headed to the training ground where Zack occasionally trained Cloud, the other times was out of Midgar to explore. One both arrived they found sergeants and first class members training, pacifically a raven haired soldier. Zack was already preparing to take a shower after four hours of training. He was worn out. Not from training no, from his failed attempts to get Cloud away from Cade. He tried so many times since he met Cloud and the blonde became best friend with that damn cadet. Zack even tried inviting Cade to go drinking with them and get him drunk enough to put him on the train down to the slums of Midgar. But Cloud called and asked if Cade wanted to go to the movies ruining Zacks freakin plan! He missed the paperwork yesterday because; he was hanging out with Aerith actually and stayed overnight. But today while he had time to kill he looked everywhere for the blonde. Including getting special admission to the classes just to see if he could spot him, but Cade was damn there. That turned out miserably also. "I'm running out of ideas, Kunsel." Zack groaned hitting his head on the marble tiles of the bathroom.

Kunsel shook his jet black hair and looked at Zack with Mako induced eyes. "Aw can't you just let it go? That's Clouds best friend and crush, so give him a break." Zack grabbed Kunsel by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"But it's not fair! He's winning!"

"He's only winning because Clouds there." Kunsel said. "Keep Cloud away you can get revenge on him, for taking your little Chocobo head."

Zack and Kunsel stopped the water and got dressed in the locker room. To their surprise Cloud was outside _with _Cade sitting in the two armchairs. "Cloudie!" Zack ran to give him hug when the blonde stopped him with just barley his hand on Zack's chest.

"Hold it mister! Where were you today?" Cloud demanded.

"Training." Zack answered innocently keeping his puppy look on his face. "That's all? Then why was I told you were in my period today and where were you yesterday too? I was worried sick, Zack!" Uh oh Cloud was scolding him. And boy did that fifteen year old know how to hurt someone or make you feel bad. Especially if you blow him off. Last time Zack did that, Cloud ignored him for a month and also got some of the bulky first class members (Including Sephiroth since he was bigger than Zack) to teach him a lesson. That was also the bad part about Cloud; he had bodyguards basically here even the president looked like he had a thing for him. Sick.

"I was with Aerith yesterday and fell asleep." Zack said keeping his eyes past Cloud. He was short anyway for his age.

"Uh, it figures. Poor Sephiroth was stuck doing paperwork while you were at some church full of flowers! That's the most idiotic excuse I've ever heard, Zack! You go back to that office and finish your work until I see you tomorrow." Cloud pointed to the top where Zack and Sephiroth's office were. "And ill make sure Sephiroth watches you." It wasn't a threat it was a promise.

"But-!"

"No buts Zackary Fair! And stop trying to get Cade." Cade smirked at Zack from behind. Zack was smarter than this and Cade was onto him for now…

"Fine, you're so clueless." Zack stated before slumping his way to the building. "I'll see you for training tomorrow at six."

"Wait what does he mean by clueless?" Cloud asked Cade who only shrugged his shoulders. _You'll see. _Zack said in his mind.

* * *

RikusChika778: Well how was that or do I need to change some stuff?

Zack: I hate Cade.

RikusChika778: I know but you have to understand he's gonna be in there for all of the chapters. Sorry Zack. Reviews please, if anyone does.


	2. Sorry

__

**Authors Note**

* * *

**Richman (Cloud 9), Innocent Garden (The Game), Dark Knights, and Clueless have been put on hold for awhile until I get my spirit back to continue on with those. Until then there will be no updates unless I modified the current chapters which I am now. **

**Well sorry for those that like the stories. Love ya'll!**

* * *

**-RikusChika778**


	3. Note

My apologies, but I feel none of these stories are ones I want to be continued. They've just lost my interest, but I do feel bad for those who like it so I'm keeping them just not updating. Once again I apologize to any of you who personally like them. The Game is on debate currently so for those who like it, I wouldn't count it out just yet. Though other stories will be coming out in its place.


	4. Chapter 4

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
